


List the Ways You Love Me

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [13]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Harry being kinky motherfuckers then bringing Eggsy into their relationship and he has? no? idea? what? this? means? And he is adorably shocked. Poor little previously vanilla Eggsy gets an education in kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	List the Ways You Love Me

The first thing Merlin, Harry, and Eggsy find out when they start dating is that Eggsy hardly even knows what a kink is. The second thing they find out is that he has a lot of them. 

1\. **Daddy Kink** \- This one’s not much of a surprise, not with the way Eggsy lights up every time Harry calls him his ‘dear boy.’ Once Harry drops the phrase while Eggsy’s on his knees for him and that’s all he needed. From then on it’s ‘fuck me, daddy, harder’ or ‘ain’t your boy been good, daddy?’ 

Eggsy quickly learns this doesn’t extend to Merlin. The first (and last) time he calls him daddy in bed the magician laughs so hard that Eggsy has to finish himself off in his own hand. 

2\. **Praise Kink** \- Both Merlin and Harry pick up on this quickly. After one or two shags end with Eggsy asking if he was alright, if everything he’d done had been okay, they make sure to pepper everything with reassurances. 

“You’ve done so well, my darling boy.” 

“Yes, Eggsy, you couldn’t have been any better.”

Eggsy stops asking after a bit, but they never stop their compliments. 

3\. **Voyeurism** \- It gives Eggsy a thrill before he enters the relationship, catching a glimpse of Merlin and Harry going at it in some empty room at Kingsman headquarters. He sits pressed up against the doorframe, eye glued to the small gap where he can just see Merlin fucking Harry into a desk or Harry’s mouth swallowing down Merlin’s cock like he he can’t get enough of it. Sometimes, if he thinks he can stay quiet, he’ll slip a hand into his own pants, jerk himself off quick and efficient to the two of them. 

They know, of course. Eggsy is neither as subtle or quiet as he thinks he is, but neither of them mind. Sometimes, after they’ve all got together, Merlin and Harry will sneak off somewhere for a quick shag without telling him about it. They never fail to eventually hear muffled footsteps and the soft clink of a belt buckle when they do. 

4\. **Exhibitionist** \- Eggsy’s always been a bit of a showoff. He casually stuntjumps his way down from the top floor of his apartment building, falls out of a plane with nothing more than a shrug, and confidently declares how much ‘posh girls love a bit of rough’. He’s equally shameless when it comes to letting Merlin and Harry know he’s ready to be had, whenever and wherever they might be. 

Harry’s lost count of how many alley walls he’s become acquainted with as he pins Eggsy up against them, close enough to the street that a passerby staring into the shadows wouldn’t have much left to imagine. Merlin knows exactly how far back in the corner of a dimly lit pub one has to be in order to avoid detection by the owners but not necessarily the other patrons. There was, however, one rather embarrassing miscalculation, though it hardly seemed to bother Eggsy. The young man had just wiped a hand across the back of his mouth, tucked Merlin’s cock back into his trousers and assured him he’d finish him off later with a saucy wink meant for both him and the fuming manager. 

5\. **Bondage** \- All three of them discover it together. Harry and Merlin had never previously considered it; each one of their shags was a fight to see who’d take control that time and they both liked it that way. Eggsy, however, was much more pliant, willing, eager, practically begging them to use him as they pleased. It is he, in fact, who first suggests it. 

“Eggsy, would you mind explaining what all these things _are_?” Harry asks, picking up something that looks suspiciously like a dog collar. Merlin’s gaze settles on a whip and one of his eyebrows edges upwards slightly. 

Their lexicon expands to include the words ‘ball gag’ ‘nipple clamps’ and ‘butt plugs’ (which Merlin was able to figure out on his own, thank you very much). By the end of the next week they’ve learned exactly what everything is and how to use it and waste no time testing it out. This also leads to the discovery that posh girls are most certainly not the only ones who like a bit of rough.


End file.
